malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust of Dreams/Dramatis Personae
A * Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando Dust of Dreams, Chapter 6 (full appearance)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 14 * Absi, toddler son of Onos Toolan and HetanDust of Dreams, Chapter 15 * Adroit, a Forkrul Assail InquisitorDust of Dreams, Chapter 19 * Alkend, an Eleint, mother of Dralk Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11 * Amby Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade GuildDust of Dreams, Chapter 20 * Ameron, an 'Old Guard' member * Andarist, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin Dust of Dreams, Chapter 2 * Anomander Rake, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin * Apsalar, an assassin Dust of Dreams, Chapter 1 * Aranatha, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13 * Aranict, Atri-Ceda (High Mage) of the Letherii Army)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 16 * Arbin, Fist, Malazan Army Dust of Dreams, Chapter 3 * Ardata, Elder Goddess * Asane, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands'Dust of Dreams, Prologue * Avalt, Conquestor, Bolkando Army * Ayala Alalle, 'Caretaker of the Gardens of the Moon' B * Baaljagg, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) summoned by AbsiDust of Dreams, Chapter 17 * Baby Smiles, a rat * Badalle, a child of 'the Snake' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Bakal, a Barghast warrior of Clan SenanDust of Dreams, Chapter12 * Balamit, a Barghast woman of Clan Senan * Balgrid, Malazan Army squad member * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, ex-priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Barutalan, 'Lady of Patience', a Jheck deity of the Sea Dust of Dreams, Chapter 21 * Bavalt, a Barghast youth of Clan Senan, son of Krin * Bavedict, Alchemist, Malazan Army (from Letheras) * Beak, Malazan Army, a natural High Mage Dust of Dreams, Chapter 7 * Bearded One, one of 'The Three', mages who controlled the 'Red Spires', (a name used by the Orshayn T'lan Imass) * Bedit, a Barghast warrior of Clan Nith'rithal * Befka, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn * Beleague, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Benden Ledag, a young Barghast warrior of Clan SnakehunterDust of Dreams, Chapter 10 * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, Malazan Army * Beroke Soft Voice, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House ChainsDust of Dreams, Chapter 23 * Beru, 'Lady/Lord of Storms', offspring of Mael * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas * Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army (full appearance) * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Brackle, one of the original Bridgeburners * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, Malazan Army, Malaz City Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5 * Brayderal, a child of 'the Snake'Dust of Dreams, Chapter 4 * Breath, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Bre'nigan, a J'an Sentinel, K'Chain Che'Malle * Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Brevity, ex-prisoner, Second Maiden Fort * Brolos Haran, Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword of Lether, Commander of the Letherii Army * Bugg, Ceda of Lether * Bugg, Chancellor of Lether * Bugg, Treasurer of Lether * Bulge, Malazan Army, Keneb's staffDust of Dreams, Chapter 22 * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' * Burrugast, an undead Jaghut, a lieutenant in 'The Fourteen' C * Cafal, a Barghast warlock of Clan Senan, brother of Hetan * Cage, one of the original Bridgeburners * Caladan Brood, a powerful Warlord, an Ascendant * Cartharon Crust, a sea-captain 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps', travelling with the Trygalle Trade Guild * Coltaine, legendary Wickan Commander of the Malazan 7th Army * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Corit, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow * Crippled God, King of High House Chains, aka Kaminsod * Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile * Cuttle, Malazan Army squad member D * Dancer, a master assassin, co-founder of the Malazan Empire * Dassem Ultor, previous Malazan Imperial First Sword * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Desorban, a young Barghast of Clan Senan, son of Bakal * Desra, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tragedy' * Dessimbelackis, founder and emperor of the human First Empire * Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of Mother Dark' (full appearance)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 18 * Dralk, a long-dead Eleint, firstborn of Alkend * Drawfirst, Malazan Army Squad member (full appearance)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 9 * D'rek, 'Goddess/God of the Worm of Autumn', * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' E * Ebron, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Elor, a Barghast of Clan Snakehunter, parent of Benden Ledag * Emissary, Akrynnai representative to the Letherii Court * Envy, a Soletaken sorceress, aka 'Lady Envy' * Eran'ishal, "Mother to the Eres'al" * Errant, aka 'The Errant' or 'Errastas', Elder God, 'Master of the Holds/Tiles' * Eskil, Letherii citizen, wife of Rautos * Estaral, a Barghast, recently widowed, of Clan Senan * Exas, a previous Shield Anvil, Perish Grey Helms F * Faint, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Faradan Sort, Captain, Malazan Army * Faranda, a Barghast girl of Clan Senan * Fast, Captain, Malazan Army * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, brother of Trull Sengar * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur (full appearance) * Felash, 14th daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando (full appearance) * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity * Fiddler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Fifid, a Letherii Guardsman * Fire, 'Brother and Husband Life-Giver' (an Elan deity) * Flashwit, Malazan Army squad member G * Gaedis, Lieutenant, Queen Abrastal's Evertine Legion * Gafalk, an Akrynnai warrior * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Gallan, Seneschal, Court of Mages in ancient Kharkanas (aka Blind Gallan) * Galt, Malazan Army squad member (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only)Dust of Dreams, Dramatis Personae * Ganap, a 'Tear Runner', Khundryl Burned Tears * Ganoes Paran, 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' * Gathras, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen'Dust of Dreams, Chapter 24 * Gaunt-Eye, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Gavat, an Akrynnai warrior, second in command to Irkullas * Gedoran, an undead Jaghut, a lieutenant in 'The Fourteen' * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Ginast, Corporal, Letherii Army * Glanno Tarp, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Gorim's sister, an 'Other Woman' * Gothos, a Jaghut, also an Azath House Guardian * Granthos, Letherii Army, aide to Brys Beddict * Greymane, ex-Malazan Army, aka 'Stonewielder' * Grizzin Farl, Elder God, aka 'the Protector' * Grub, Malazan Army member * Gruntle, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild, (also Trake's Mortal Sword) * Gullstream, Malazan Army squad member * Gunth Mach, One Daughter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gunth'an Acyl, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Halad the Giant, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Hanab, a sub-wing captain, Khundryl Burned Tears * Hanavat, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, wife of Warleader Gall (full appearance) * Handmaiden, servant/bodyguard to Felash, 14th daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando (full appearance) * Hanno, Malazan Army squad member * Harlest Eberict, an undead ex-guard hanging around Letheras * Haut, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant to Fener * Hedge, aka 'Dead Hedge', Malazan Army * Hega, a Barghast woman of Clan Senan * Held, a child of 'the Snake' * Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Henar Vygulf, Outrider, Letherii Army * Herald of High House War, Toc Anaster * Hessanrala, a young Barghast warleader of 'Skincuts' of the Clan Ahkrata * Hester Vill, Hengese village priest * Hetan, a Barghast of Clan Senan, wife of Onos Toolan * Hethry, 3rd daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando * Hobble, Sub-Fist under Fist Keneb, Malazan Army * Honey, Malazan Army squad member * Hood, 'God of the Dead' (full appearance) * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother * Humbrall Taur, a White Face Barghast Warleader of Clan Senan, father to Cafal and Hetan * Hunt, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) I * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' (full appearance) * Ildas, an Akrynnai scout * Ilm Absinos, Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Inistral Ovan, a Warleader of the Orshayn T'lan Imass (full appearance) * Inthalas, an Akrynnai warrior, daughter of Sceptre Irkullas * Irkullas, Sceptre of the Akrynnai (full appearance) * Iskar Jarak, leader of 'The Guardians of Hood's Gate' J * Janath, Queen of Lether * Jarabb, a 'Tear Runner' to Warleader Gall, Khundryl Burned Tears * Jayviss, a Barghast woman of Clan Senan * Joyful Union, a scorpion, mourned by Bottle * Jula Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild K * Kahlb the Silent Hunter, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kallor, known as the 'High King' * Kalt Urmanal, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Kamz'tryld, a Barghast warrior of Clan Nith'rithal * Karavt, a Barghast of Clan Snakehunter, parent of Benden Ledag * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior * Kashat, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn, younger brother of Maral Eb * Kastra, a sub-wing captain, Khundryl Burned Tears * Kebralle Korish, a Clan Chief of the Orshayn T'lan Imass (full appearance) * Kellant, Sub-Fist under Fist Keneb, Malazan Army * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army (full appearance) * Kettle, an undead Letherii child, 'seed' of the Azath House in the Refugium * Kilava, an Imass, mate to Onrack, resident of the Refugium * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess, a source of great destruction (full appearance) * Kindly, Captain, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Knuckles (Sechul Lath), Elder God, 'Lord of Chance and Mischance' * Korbolo Dom, an ex-renegade Malazan Fist of the Seven Cities rebellion * Kor Thuran, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (full appearance) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krin, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan, bloodkin to Hetan * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God, aka the 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, slippery citizen of Darujhistan * Kyth Anar, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, first son of Gall and Hanavat L * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire * Last, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the Seven Cities rebellion * Lera Epar, aka 'Bitterspring', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Lid Ger, aka 'Sourstone', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Limp, Malazan Army squad member * Little Koryk, a rat * Lobe, Malazan Army squad member (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) * Lookback, Malazan Army squad member * Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, aide to the Adjunct M * Madan, Malazan Army * Mael, Elder God of the Seas (full appearance) * Malak, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, cousin of Vedith * Mallet, one of the original Bridgeburners * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael * Mappo Runt, a Trell and a long-time companion of Icarium * Mape, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Maral Eb, Barghast Warchief of Clan Barahn * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Master Quell, Trygalle Trade Guild * Matron, 'Mahybe of the Eternal Oil', Goddess of the K'chain Che'Malle * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Mayfly, Malazan Army squad member * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn' * Minala, sister (in-law) of Keneb * Mincer, Captain, Malazan 7th Army * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness (full appearance) * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member N * Nappet, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Nefarias Bredd, storied Malazan Army squad member * Nekeh, a warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * Neller, Malazan Army squad member * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Neral, 'The Swallower', a Shake deity of the Sea * Nightchill, Elder Goddess, 'Sister of Cold Nights' * Nimander Golit, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral * Nok, Admiral of the Malazan Imperial Fleet * Nom Kala, aka 'Knife Drip', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Norlo Trumb, Preda, Letherii Guards * Nose Stream, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member O * Obo, a mage, resident of Malaz City * Odenid, Lance Corporal, Letherii Army * Olar Ethil, Elder Goddess, Soletaken T'lan Bonecaster (full appearance) * Old Hunch Arbat, a Tarthenal ghost, 'haunting' Ublala Pung * Old Scez, Hengese village undertaker/grave digger * Old Yara, Barghast POW spokesman to the Akrynnai * Onos T'oolan/''Onos Toolan'', aka 'Tool', (Imass) Warleader of the White Face Barghast and leader of Clan Senan, husband to Hetan * Onrack, aka 'Onrack T'emlava' and 'Onrack the Broken', Imass, resident of the Refugium * Oponn, 'Lad and Lady of Chance' * Orfantal, a young Tiste Andii of ancient Kharkanas, son of Sandalath Drukorlat * Osserc, 'God of the Tiste Liosan', a Soletaken Eleint * Otataral Dragon, 'magic slayer', aka 'Korabas' Dust of Dreams, Chapter 8 P * Pannion Domin/''Pannion Seer, a Prophet Tyrant of an emergent empire in SE Genabackis * ''Phaed, a Tiste Andii, close kin to Nimander Golit * Picker, one of the original Bridgeburners * Pinosel, 'Lady of Wine and Beer' * Pithy, ex-prisoner, Second Maiden Fort * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army * Pormqual, High Fist, Malazan Seven Cities Army * Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Precious Thimble, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Pride, soldier, Letherii Army * Primly, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Pule, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Pully, a witch of the 'Shake' Q * Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army, (aka Ben Adaephon Delat) R * Raband, Lieutenant, Malazan Army * Rafala, scout, Khundryl Burned Tears * Rail, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Ralata, a Barghast warrior of Clan Ahkrata, one of the 'Skincuts' * Rath Evain, Elder Goddess of the Forkrul Assail * Rautos, a wanderer in the 'wastelands' * Rava, Chancellor of the Bolkando * Reccanto Ilk, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Redmask, Awl War Leader * Reem, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Repose, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether, aka 'Emperor of a Thousand Deaths' * Rib, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Riggis, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan * Rind, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Roach, a Hengese lapdog, Malazan Army * Rucket, Chief Investigator, Rat Catcher's Guild of Letheras * Rud Elalle, son of Udinaas, a Soletaken Eleint * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * Rutt, a child of 'the Snake' * Ryadd Eleis, 'true name' of Rud Elalle * Rystalle Ev, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Rythok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (full appearance) S * Saddic, a child of 'the Snake' * Sagal, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn, younger brother to Maral Eb * Sagant, an Akrynnai warrior * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Saltlick, Malazan Army squad member * Sanad, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Sathand Gril, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint * Scant, Malazan Army squad member (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) * Scara Bandaris, original form of the name Scabandari Bloodeye * Scorn, a Forkrul Assail Adjudicator * Sekara, a Barghast of Clan Gadra, wife of Stolmen (aka 'Sekara the Vile') * Selush, a Letherii dresser of the dead * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether * Setoc of the Wolves, a child raised by wolves, Destriant of Togg and Fanderay * Sever, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow * Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Sheb, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Shelemasa, a scout troop leader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Sheltatha Lore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dusk' * Shoaly, Malazan Army squad member (full appearance) * Shortnose, Malazan Army squad member * Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship Undying Gratitude * Sidab, a young warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Silverfox, a Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Sinn, Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Sister of Keneb, Minala (sister-in-law) * Skanarow, Captain, Malazan Army * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skorgen Kaban, a Letherii, First Mate of the ship Undying Gratitude, aka 'Pretty' * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, a witch of the 'Shake' * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * Spanserd, a Letherii Guardsman * Spax, a White Face Barghast, Warchief of Clan Gilk, attached to Queen Abrastal's Evertine Legion * Spultatha, a daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando (full appearance) * Stavi, a Barghast of Clan Senan, daughter of Hetan, twin to Storii * Stolmen, Barghast Warchief of Clan Gedra (full appearance) * Stone Bitch, a disaster-bringing Elder deity of the Jaghut * Stooply, a Letherii whore * Storii, a Barghast of Clan Senan, daughter of Hetan, twin to Stavi * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Strahl, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Sukul Ankhadu, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dapple' * Sulkit, a drone, K'Chain Che'Malle * Sunrise, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Surly, Mistress of the Claw under Emperor Kellanved * Suvalas, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Sweetlard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member T * Talamandas, a 'sticksnare' controlled by Cafal, animated by the soul of a dead shaman * Talt, a Barghast warleader of Clan Nith'rithal * T'amber, Malazan 14th Army, ex-Aide to the Adjunct Tavore Paran * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarkulf, King of Bolkando * Tarr, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore Paran, Adjunct, Commander of the Malazan Army * Taxilian, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Tehol, King of Lether * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile * Tharat, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, parent of Vedith * Thenik the Shattered, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Thews, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'the Mother of all Dragons' * Toc the Elder, an 'Old Guard' member, father of Toc the Younger, * Toc the Younger, aka 'Toc Anaster', attached to the Awl, Herald of High House Death (full appearance) * Togg and Fanderay, aka the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities * Torrent, the last Awl warrior, attached to the Barghast * Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Trake, aka 'Treach', the 'Tiger of Summer', a war deity * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' * Trope, Sergeant, Troop of the 'Watch' (Yedan Derryg) * Trotts, one of the original Bridgeburners *''Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur, close to ''Senen Pedac * Tulip, Malazan Army squad member * Turudal Brizad, an alias of The Errant U * Ublala Pung, a Tarthenal half-blood, resident of Letheras * Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur, resident of the Refugium * Ulag Togtil, Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, an Imass, resident of the Refugium * Untilly Rum, Captain, Malazan Army * Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Urko Crust, an 'Old Guard' member, brother of Cartharon Crust * Ursto Hoobutt, 'Lord of Wine and Beer' * Urugal the Woven, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains V * Varandas, an undead Jaghut, Captain of 'The Fourteen' * Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member * Vedith, a young warrior , Khundryl Burned Tears * Veed, stalker in 'the Wastelands' * Visto, a child of 'the Snake' W * Water, 'Sister and Wife Life-Giver' (an Elan deity) * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners * Widdershins, Malazan Army squad member * Winged Grief, Blind Gallan's poetic name for Silchas Ruin * Withal, traveller with the Malazan Army (full appearance) * Wither, a Tiste Andii shadow wraith X * Xaranthos Hivanar, a Letherii citizen Y * Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the 'Shake' * Yedan Derryg, the 'Watch' of the 'Shake' * Yedin, a young Barghast girl of Clan Senan * Yelk, a 'Tear Runner', Khundryl Burned Tears Z * Zaravow, a Barghast warrior of Clan Snakehunter * Zavast, Mercenary Warleader of Kryn Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Dust of Dreams